


savior: a tragedy in two parts

by queen_edmund_pevensie



Series: Advent 2020 [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_edmund_pevensie/pseuds/queen_edmund_pevensie
Summary: In 1992, Marcel saves the last of the Labonairs.
Relationships: Marcel Gerard & Hayley Marshall
Series: Advent 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023931
Kudos: 7





	savior: a tragedy in two parts

**Author's Note:**

> from tumblr prompts: https://edmundsmercy.tumblr.com/post/629014997640642560/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a#notes
> 
> #22 hayley x marcel -- things you said after it was over

i.  
He holds the baby in his arms, cradling her close to her chest. She squirms, distraught, wanting to return to her parents. Marcel said they could come with him, weeks ago, he could help them. He doesn’t like fighting in his city, despite his reputation. Now it’s too late.  
Save Andrea. They insisted. It was more important that she escaped the massacre that was about to befall them all than be martyred for it. She’ll come home. Now she’s alone, orphaned, with a target the size of Louisiana that she was born with on her shoulder.  
He waits with her, all the things her parents could salvage before the fighting amongst the wolves picked up are packed into a diaper bag. The bag was underneath her crib, where he found her trying to escape from. It was labeled clearly with his name, because they knew he would come, that he would put right what was being done out in the bayou, that he would never let an innocent get drawn into turf wars if he could help it. Her birth certificate, a couple of pictures of her with her parents. “You’ll be safe soon,” Marcel tells her. She looks up at him with curious eyes. “And when the city is safe, you’ll come back. New Orleans is your home, like it’s mine.” He hopes she doesn’t. He hopes she finds a nice normal family and she never triggers the werewolf curse and she never comes back to New Orleans. But she’s the future queen of what’s left of the wolves, so she’ll be back. Someday.  
He relinquishes Andrea to his Father Kieran, who doesn’t ask any questions about her or the birth mark on her shoulder. 

ii.  
Twenty years later, he swipes the Mikaelson baby off the altar. He plans to use her as leverage, but Klaus is so stunned that he thanks him and tell him he’s sorry for the part he played in the demise of his vampire community. He holds the baby close to his chest, feels her heart beat against his.  
Hayley appears. Reborn, her gaze fixed to the bundle in Marcel’s arms. Elijah comes in behind her, rests and hand on her shoulder to stop her from tearing Marcel apart. He whispers in her ear, but they’re all vampires here now. “He saved her, Hayley.”  
She collapses at Marcel’s feet. She doesn’t thank him, but she doesn’t take her daughter from his arms either. It’s all so wrong. To be here, among the bodies of his dead, in the house he grew up in with the daughter of the man who raised him. He can see his own hand in this, in this destruction, in Hayley’s hopelessness overcoming her.  
“Marcel,” Klaus says. “There’s something we need from you.” 

coda.  
Hayley’s barely said a word since the plan was formed in quiet whispers, but she is the deciding vote. Marcel has been lurking, collecting the bodies of his friends, waiting to get the go ahead. It is Hayley who gives it to him. Klaus, she says, is already on his way with Hope out of town.  
“Where will she go?” Marcel wonders. Hayley shrugs. “I’m sorry,” he says. “For what it’s worth.”  
Hayley wipes the tears from her eyes. “If it wasn’t for you, I don’t know that we would have – that she would have –”  
Marcel swallows, and pulls Hayley into a hug, thinking that he doesn’t know her, but he knows this – when Davina died, how he wished someone could have done something, how he knew he was part of the reason she was dead. How easy it would have been to let despair swallow him. How angry he was. And he wasn’t a brand new vampire and a brand new mother.  
And he does know Hayley. Saved her from this city a long time ago. He’ll save Hope too. No matter who she is, what her father has done. He’ll finish what he started a hundred years ago, but he won’t let any more innocents get hurt.


End file.
